A Twist of Fate
by Flameboyxx
Summary: What happens when the hero you though turns out to be the villain you've always wanted? What happens when all the truth you know about life is just one big lie?


**Chapter 1: The Return**

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, gracious as it is, beautiful as it shines. There has not been a day that went by where the villagers would not stop and admire the Hokage faces, engraved for the future, and displayed for the honor. The First and Second Hokage, faces that stood for what the Leaf was. These brothers lived on in each other. The Third Hokage, a face that showed determination and bravery. The one that sacrificed himself for the safety of the village, years ago from Orochimaru's attack on the Leaf. Then, there was the Forth. A legendary name throughout the countries. Tales of his yellow flash haunts enemies, and tales of his bravery against the Nine Tales Fox stood as inspiration for others, especially a specific ninja with the heart of a lion. Last, but not the least, the Fifth Hokage, a very large big breasted granny that looked 25 but in reality, it is an age that no one may ever know. However, that is one Hokage that will protect the Leaf with her life, even if she is in dept for her gambling problems. These Five Hokages were may have inspired everyone in this village, but, only one ninja view these Hokages as his inspiration for becoming stronger and his will of fire to surpass every single one of them. His name, is Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto was not like every other ninja and everyone knew that. Naruto had something in him, not the Nine Tail Fox, but, something more like the inspiration for others and the idea that his trust will always be in everyone. As darkness falls on the Leaf, Naruto clutches his heart as he stares at the Hokages, on his way to get his favorite dinner, RAMEN! As Naruto continued his stroll down to Itchrau's, something caught Naruto's eyes. As he stood there, immobilized, he stood, watching one snow flake, right in front of him, falling.

_"Where have I seen this before?"_

_"A snow flake from nowhere, in the middle of summer?" _Naruto thought to himself, as he continued down towards his food.

As Naruto entered the shop, he stopped, completely. His eyes were wide as an owl's. The fear of what he is witnessing, spreading through his body. The thoughts running through his mind. Blood everywhere. Itchrau's body decimated. Kunais' pierced through his body. Slash mark on his neck, blood dripping into the ramen, turning it red every second. His daughter's head on the table, kunais' pierced her head. A sword in her chest, blood dripping from the ceiling. As Naruto backed away, he wondered with thoughts, thousands and thousands of what happened here. Naruto finally got the courage to run, run towards the Hokage. As he was rushing through the streets,hHe was met by Hinata.

"HINATA!" Naruto screamed.

"What is going on? I can't believe…"

"Naruto, head to the entrance to the village, everyone knows what happened. Hurry Naruto! GO!"

As Hinata screamed at Naruto for the first time, he rushed to the entrance without questioned.

Finally, Naruto realized that as he was walking, there was no one in sight. The village was empty. However, it was Naruto that failed to see Hinata fall behind him as he rushed away, 100 kunais right in her back, covering her. As she fell to her knees, with her one last look, hatred filled her eyes as she watched Naruto ran.

Finally, Naruto reached the entrance. There, he was confronted by Kakashi and Sakura.

Breathing loud and fast, "What the HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Naruto screamed, anger in his voice, as Kakashi took noticed.

"Naruto, are you alright?" said Kakashi, as he walked over to him, then he kneelt right next to him, and threw a kunai right into Sakura's chest.

Naruto stared at Sakura right into her eyes. Baffled at what just happened. Not moving an inch, as he looked at Sakura, falling to her knees, blood dripping down her chest, covering her arms, as she cough and a splurge of blood come spewing out of her mouth.

"Come on Naruto, finish her, this is your chance, you know you want too" said Kakashi into Naruto's ears.

_"What the hell is going on. Why did Kakashi just attack Sakrua? Why aren't I doing anything?"_

_"And... Why am I hearing Orochimaru's voice?"_

As Naruto turned to Kakashi's face, he tripped back, fear shot through his face. Naruto satring at his teacher, yet, it was Kakashi that was looking at him with one snake eye, and one sharingan eye.

"No, no this is impoosible!"

"Orochimaru?" said Naruto, staring at Kakashi's body.

"My little Naruto, finish what I have told you, kill Sakura for me," hissed Orochimaru.

"NEVER!" screamed Naruto as he drew his kunai.

Yet, as Naruto drew his kunai, it was not face to orochimaru, but at Sakura instead.

"Wait.. No! Stop! What am I doing?" screamed out Naruto as he pulled back the kunai, staring into the bleeding soul of Sakura's eyes.

Then it happened.

"Orochimaru you snake, stop this! Sakura no! NO! NO!" yelled Naruto helplessly.

It was Sakura's eyes that opened wide, and was never closed as Naruto approached her. It was Sakura's last tears as her blood splashed onto Naruto's as her throat was slit. Naruto stood there, motionless. Confused of what just happened.

"You know the best thing about this Naruto Uzumaki, I was never in controlle of you. Congratulation. You just killed your best friend on your own. Hehehe.." snickered Orochimaru.

Naruto's eyes were lit, shocked as he was. Looking at what he did. Horrified by what just happened.

_"Impossible. I couldn't have, she was my… I could have never... SAKURA… why?..."_

_"Why…"_

"Why... does it feel so right!" Naruto said as he turned towards Orochimaru.

"In time you will know Naruto, now come, we must go".

As Orochimaru turned, it was he this time that saw the snowflake near his eyes. This time, two.

_"Hehe… so, after all these years of hiding you two finally returned. I knew you were never dead, you could never kill a demon, but you're too late. Both of you," _said Orochimaru in his head.


End file.
